bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Takura
Hana Takura (田倉花 Takura Hana)the 3rd seat of the 6th Division, and is formerly the 5th seat of the same division. Her captain is Byakuya Kuchiki. Appearance Hana is young woman at average hieght, with rosy cheeks on her light skin. She has long dark blue hair with bangs and a braid on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light shade of brown. Her Shihakushō looks slightly more like a traditional kimono. Instead of a sash, she wears an obi. And instead of waraji, she wears a pair of geta. Also, she wears a long kimono bottom instead of a hakama. On both hands she wears a pair of white, palm-less gloves. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, her hair has grown longer and has a braid on both sides of her head and her bangs are cliped to the side with pink flower clips. Personality Overall, Hana's personality can often be described as "moe".Takura usally gets embarssed or blushes when she talks with Renji Abarai. Sometimes she gets scared when Koharu Tanaka pops up behind her. Occasionally Hana gets mad at Renji and slaps him on the cheek. She spends hours training with Renji to get stronger. Like 5th seat Tanaka, Hana also likes cute animals. For example, she has a small kitten in the barracks. History She and Koharu both grew up in district 3 Hakutan. After a about 10 years later they both wanted to become Shinigami, since they already possesed spiritual powers. After getting in the Shin'o Academy, Hana bumps into Renji Abarai almost everyday. After about 3 years in the Shin'o Academy she and Koharu became Soul Reapers. Then Hana got in to the 6 Division and was made the 5th seat. After she went back to Hakutan, she met Mafuyu Hoshizora and they became friends. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Hana is a great swordsman, and has mastered the basic tecnipues in Zanjutsu. She can also block some incoming attacks. High Spriritual Energy: '''As a high ranking officer of the Gotei 13, Hana posseses a high amount of spiritual power. '''Shunpo: '''Though not often used, Takura is skilled enough in Shunpo to move as fast as other high-ranked officers. '''Zanpakutō Hana Tenshi: 'Sealed, Hana Tenshi reseambles an average katana. Its ''tsuba is in a rectangle shape and the hilt wrapping is red. *'''Special Shikai Ability: Hana Tenshi's release command is "Fly" (飛び tobi). When in shikai state, the katana becomes pure white and can create thousands of, also white, flower petals. Despite being flower petals, they can cause a great amount of damage. **'Hana Tenshi, Katsubasa: '''A recently learned technique, and very helpful. Katsubasa (花翼 ''flower wings) is a move where hana points her sword in front of her and creates a large set of angel-like wings made of flowers. They can be used as a shield, or offence. *'Bankai:' Not yet achieved Trivia *Co-creator, CuppyCake123, has created a pairing with Renji and Hana. It is named "RenHan". Please note that this is not entirely cannon in the fanfiction. Category:6th Division Category:3rd Seat Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Seated Officer Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters